(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to fitting devices used for the purpose of adapting the position of a cyclist on a bicycle. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to seat post and/or motorized stem fit devices which can be adjusted while the cyclist is riding the bicycle.
(b) Related Prior Art
A bicycle needs to be perfectly adjusted (i.e., fitted) to its rider or cyclist, in order to be comfortable, efficient and to avoid injuries. This fit may be obtained by precise position in space of the handlebar and the seat in relation to the bicycle crank axis (i.e., bottom bracket center line). Different tools and protocols exist on the market to determine this optimal position such as, the Guru Dynamic Fit Unit, the Serotta Size Cycle, the Exit fit bike, the Calfee fit bike, the Argon 18/Juteau-Cantin fit bike and the like.
However, all these tools and protocols are static, forcing the cyclist to transfer the obtained position determined by those various tools to his actual bike, thus preventing the cyclist from experiencing the changes in real time on his actual bicycle.
There is therefore a need for a motorized seat post fit device, a motorized stem fit device and a seat and motorized stem fit system that are rideable and that allow to position a seat and a handlebar of a rider/cyclist on the fly (i.e., while riding his bicycle on the road).